In many of today's organizations, widespread access to data has become commonplace. To provide widespread access, many organizations and individuals access information via a computer network. For example, a server, which is further coupled to a storage device or storage network, services data access requests from clients. Some computer networks are configured such that the physical storage locations of the storage device are further abstracted as logical volumes, to which the clients direct data access requests via the server. During the operation of the computer network, the server or clients can copy data between the logical volumes. In order to accomplish the copying of data between logical volumes, both physical and logical storage locations are first allocated to accept the copied data and then, the actual data is copied from the first logical volume to the second logical volume.
Since copying data between logical volumes and filesystems involves both allocating storage locations for storing the data and the actual transfer of data between the logical volumes and filesystems, executing the allocation and transfer operations is time and resource intensive.